


Uncle Charlie

by orphan_account



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Child, DPS, Detention, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Neil lives, Uncle Charlie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neil and Todd's oldest daughter gets her first detention, Charlie can't help but be a little delighted. Originally written for tumblr user seize-the-cave. RIP Robin Williams, you will be missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Charlie

"Dad?"

Todd looked up from the papers on his desk: Neil was still out at the theatre, and wouldn't be back for another hour or so. There stood their oldest, a girl called Emma, just about eight years old.

"Yes?"  
  
"I, um-"  
  
Before Emma said anything more, she wriggled into Todd's lap, snuggling up to him. Todd frowned slightly: what was wrong? Generally Emma was only this affectionate if she'd done something wrong or she was badly upset.  
  
"Igotdetention." she spat out quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got a detention."  
  
Todd wasn't surprised. Ever since Emma had started kindergarden, he'd been waiting for that day.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"That boy Mike, he hit me, so I hit him back, and then when he went to hit me again I tripped him up and he went flying."  
  
Closing his eyes briefly, Todd suppressed a grin. Of course.  
  
"Why did he hit you to start with?"  
  
"Well, he tried to take my lunch money, so I pulled his pants down."  
  
Glad that Emma was in his lap, Todd allowed himself to smile. Their oldest was not very reserved, like him, or very frightened and impulsive, like Neil. She had those qualities, but her most overwhelming facet was her similarity to Charlie.  _Fantastic._  
  


* * *

 

"Neil, you're picking the kids up tomorrow, right?" Todd asked as the two put things away after dinner. Charlie and Cameron, who had come over for dinner, were both sat on a countertop.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Emma's got detention, so I was wondering if you'll stop by for her again later or if you want me to get her."  
  
A cackle of laughter. Both looked up to see Charlie grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What did she do?" he asked eagerly, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"That's a good question - what  _did_ she do?" Neil added, putting a pile of plates away.  
  
"She got into a bit of a fight when someone tried to take her lunch money - she ended up pulling down his pants and tripping him over, as well as punching him.  
  
"Brilliant!" Charlie exclaimed. "Inspired!"  
  
"Charlie, it's not brilliant that she got detention, she's-"  
  
"How old was the boy?" Charlie interrupted.  
  
"She's mentioned him before, I think he's about ten."  
  
Looking at Neil's irritated expression, Charlie contained his glee and merely sat smirking.

* * *

 

"Emma?"  
  
At Neil's insistence that there be a little consistency between home and school, Emma was in bed an hour early and was feeling rather frustrated. At the appearance of Charlie, however, she grinned widely.  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
Glad to see her happiness, Charlie sat on her bed. "Emma, what you did was  _awesome._ If anyone ever picks on you again, do it again. You were brilliant."


End file.
